User talk:Noreplyz
[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 06:50, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Ready Player One Wiki hey thanks for the helpGriffguy26 (talk) 03:48, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :No worries. The wiki protect will last for two more hours - this should let the vandals thin out before edits can resume. Feel free to send a report in on this wiki if more disruption occurs :) [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 03:51, March 18, 2018 (UTC) yeah so what time will it be once the vandalism has been already thinned out? Griffguy26 (talk) 03:55, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know when they'll stop, but the two hours of no editing should let them do other things. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 03:56, March 18, 2018 (UTC) well can you tell them that 2 hours are up please? Griffguy26 (talk) 04:01, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't think you understand - I protected the whole wiki for 2 hours, no one will be able to edit the wiki for two hours. That's all. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 04:02, March 18, 2018 (UTC) so the protection starts at 8pm and ends at 10pm correct? well during the time age can you unlock it now I got a necromorph page that's needed to be added to this wiki.Griffguy26 (talk) 04:08, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Noreplyz are you still their? Griffguy26 (talk) 04:20, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi, I have unprotected. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 04:25, March 18, 2018 (UTC) have you try removing the autoblock also can you leave the film adaptation open because some of the others want to either edit it or add something of what they saw to the list?Griffguy26 (talk) 04:26, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::There's no autoblock. I've lowered the protection level of the film adaptation page. Hope this helps! [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 04:30, March 18, 2018 (UTC) That will help alot thanks Griffguy26 (talk) 04:32, March 18, 2018 (UTC) |talk]]) 21:25, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :I am not ruining it. I am removing content that is either unconfirmed or obviously false. Griffguy26 is implying ownership of the entire wiki, which is not allowed in a community project. Additionally, I have reason to believe that he lacks the emotional stability required to be a part of the FANDOM community, as he and User:Brian Boy have been harassing me over this whole debacle. GiantMBlade (talk) 21:28, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi GiantMBlade and Griffguy26, I won't be blocking anyone for that reason. As VSTF, we only deal with cases where it is obvious that an edit is vandalism or spam. For cases like yours, where it is based on whether something is true or not, is outside our scope. However, from the point of a user who's watched the trailers too, many vandals have been adding false things - it's good to watch out for them and cross check with the trailers before you say it's true. ::Griff - please don't misrepresent what we do - saying that I'll block users isn't helpful and is often wrong, hahah. It's also not very good to place messages onto troll's message walls, as this just stirs them to do more harm. Hope this helps. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 22:07, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism 2 Hey can you head over to Ready Player One wiki and delete the pages that are irrelevant to this wiki please? Griffguy26 (talk) 20:35, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Griff - it's hard for me to determine whether they're in the film or not. I have deleted some obvious ones. Could you speak to the admin about the pages? Admins can delete pages. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 21:17, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Sure Griffguy26 (talk) 21:18, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Ready Player One Wiki Hey D3xus has just blocked me from Ready Player one wiki and I was wondering if you could unblocked me please? Griffguy26 (talk) 22:38, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Griffguy26, please message D3xus on Community Central to appeal the block. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 23:29, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Your Wanted Notices here I just wanted to say that I love your fake wanted messages on the report forms. They are hilarious! :) :Thanks. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 10:20, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Chelseavictoria Hey, Could you compare Chelseavictoria's contributions to Antmsakfdlsidy's? The latter has cross-wiki created the same page about "rape threats" or "assasination threats", for example: * Uncyclopedia * Memory Alpha * LyricWiki * Lostpedia * Familypedia * Fallout Wiki (on some of them it is already cleaned up) and they are also similar to contributions of this globally blocked user who has also contributed on Uncyclopedia and Memory Alpha (and made their own wiki that got closed, similar to Chelseavictoria). Mf10tuhc might also be worth checking out as well. Is it still not spam and should be put through ? -- -shaped 14:58, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :The articles they have been creating can be considered as satirical pieces or conspiracy theories, as suggested by Mf10tuhc's edits. I don't think that Cjsdnjscjsdnjs was dealt with correctly. While they do not belong on most wikis, they are ultimately policed by local admins or Staff. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 00:15, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :: Okay then. It should probably be noted that Wikia isn't the only site where these spambots spammed the exact same pages (and they even used same usernames on other sites). Those would appear if you give these titles a Google search or two. Could you ask for an opinion of other VSTF members/related Staff about this? -- -shaped 05:12, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I requested feedback from the VSTF before I responded earlier - Mime and Anoop agreed that this is not something dealt with by the VSTF. While we generally don't take into account decisions of external wikis, I'd point out that Wikipedia had to discuss the page before deletion, which is an indicator that it is more than just spam and needs more thought. A similar (possibly shorter) conversation should take place, and that would be done with Staff. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 11:33, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: I'm sending the accounts to Timmyquivy now... Thanks. FSDAH93 (talk) 13:37, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: Kirkburn has responded, all of the accounts have been globally blocked, the wikis have been closed and clean-up was done. FSDAH93 (talk) 20:42, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Report:Spam/Biglist Hello there, thanks for the taking the time to review my reports on Report:Spam/Biglist. I'd just like to clarify that these reports are profile spam reports. This means that many of them have very few edits (if any). And since they're on the Biglist, most of them are quite old. However, their profiles contain spam links and, sometimes, spam information, such as the address of a company or its product information. It appears that someone (I don't know who, exactly) has cleared the mastheads of basically all of the users reported, but I can assure you that they previously contained spam. If you could consider blocking more of these spam users, that would be great; thanks! ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 14:33, April 11, 2018 (UTC) : Unfortunately I can't tell who cleared their profiles, so I'm reluctant to block the users. I think that since they're over 4 years old, we don't need to block them. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 22:57, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :: This is rather mysterious :D but at least the profiles are cleared. Thank you for your time! ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 23:28, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Message from Супер-пупер палеонтолог Please block the participant. First he's a Troll, and secondly vandal! Супер-пупер палеонтолог (talk)Thank you. :Hi, I looked at their edits and I can't find anything wrong with the edits. Which wiki is he vandalising? [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 11:16, May 28, 2018 (UTC) http://ru.fanonsmesh.wikia.com/wiki/Служебная:Contributions/Пердот http://ru.dinosaurmeloperioda.wikia.com/wiki/Тема:1149 :This is not within my scope - it is not something I deal with. Can you please w:c: }:Special:Contact|Special:Contact}}/general|contact FANDOM Staff? [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 23:56, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ghyuhujknhbugytfrgybh Is not a school website! Why did you remove my great report on ghyuhujknhbugytfrgybh wikia! It’s vandalism and you just called it a scool website??? Why? :Hi, the wiki you reported is not something we deal with. However, I removed another site for the school reason, not your report. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 01:04, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I ACCIDENTALLY REPORTED BALDI WIKI I accidentally reported Baldi wiki because of an anonymous user that vandalized the wiki making me report it CANCEL MY BALDI REPORT :I have removed your report - it is not something we deal with as well. Please w:c: }:Special:Contact|Special:Contact}}/general|contact FANDOM Staff if you want to report inappropriate behaviour. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 01:07, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey How do you pronounce Noreplyz? codenamed: the great tanline666 03:13, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :No-replyz. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 06:03, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Adrian vandal Thanks for reaching my report. But, are you really sure you couldn't do anything about this particular user that keeps annoying us? All because they keep changing their...IP? I mean, how is that even possible? This is like one guy and...how could they just be like a new person? It's unbelievable, you know? I guess I can use the "AbuseFilter" suggestion to see if this may remedy this. But, the instructions seems complicated and it looks like you need to upload a "file" to the wiki. Um, care the explain Sorry for my choice of words. I have like a TON of things to do stockpiled and I am really overburdened trying to micromanage them. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 21:55, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, IPs are rarely fixed and depending on the internet service provider, it may make it easy for them to change their IP. There isn't a need to upload a file for AbuseFilter. It is 'rule' based - so it will check for a condition/rule and if the condition is met, a user can be prevented from making edits. :I guess the best solution I can suggest, if AbuseFilter is too hard to manage, would be to revert, block, ignore. So, things like having a simple block message ('sockpuppet'), and ignoring any threats and edits and simply reverting them will mean that you're not engaging them in any arguments and they will become bored and move on. Hope this helps. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 01:03, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't complete the paragraph. What I meant to say is...how do I implement it? There isn't a specific location where I should place the code in. And once I do...where do I find it? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 03:41, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :::To enable AbuseFilter, you first need to contact Staff using . Then, once it is enabled, you can start creating rules to prevent certain edits. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 08:25, July 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Very well. I'll get to it then. Thanks for the help. ---TacticalMaster (talk) 21:56, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Upcoming change to I18n-js script Hi there! You seem to be the creator of MediaWiki:Custom-Reports/i18n.json, used by I18n-js in your report script, so just letting you know that support for // single-line comments in I18n-js JSON pages is planned to be removed soon. /* block comments */ are still supported and it looks like that's all you use here, so no changes should be needed. Just wanted to make you aware in case single-line comments were to be added later! - 11:08, August 17, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the note! [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 13:00, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the Help Noreplyz, thanks for your help over at Trek Answers http://star-trek.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek_Answers. I've just recently become an Admin over there & welcome any help you have time for. Seems there are bunch of incomplete questions, spam, ect... that needs attention. Thankfully or not, it seems most activity has stopped over there. We don't get much activity lately & what I do see is similar to previous questions & could be spam. Please stop by & leave a message when you can. TrekFan1984 Ends (talk) 15:23, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hi there, no worries. Good luck with the wiki! [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 23:22, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Just why? Why did you block me on Community Central? Which was the inappropriate message? I only used a swear word for a question, I didn't use it against someone! You people are cry babies. Gilben 19:56, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :Hey there, calling someone a 'failed adoption' is inappropriate, regardless of whether the user is trolling or not. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 22:37, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah sure, you let furries be on community central but you don't let me call a troll what he actually is... Gilben 20:29, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I'm gonna be honest and nice I gotta be honest, I didn't even know saying "failed abortion" was wrong, I would still get mad, but if at least you gave me a warning, I would have stopped saying it. How am I supposed to know that's gonna get me blocked if you never warn me? I know you won't change my block, but what kind of "good" admin blocks users without warning? Gilben 03:41, December 24, 2018 (UTC) :The block was mainly based on your other interactions in the wiki that seemed to me as unwelcoming and ignorant. However, I do think you're right that jumping to a block is a bit harsh. I have removed the block now - I would suggest revisiting Community Central's Community Guidelines before continuing to edit on the wiki. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 04:38, December 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks. I will try to change and not say that anymore. Gilben 16:18, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Up Taint https://gfaqssb.wikia.com/wiki/Up_Taint you deleted this even though it was a completely relevant page. Miderb (talk) 00:05, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry about that - I have restored the page. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 00:11, December 27, 2018 (UTC) IRC issue Hi! While i'm trying to join #cvn-wikia channel (or any other Wikia's chatroom) in freenode network, my IRC client (kiwiirc.com) says me that i'm banned and can't access channel. That's weird because: # i have registered Freenode account (the same nick as here, "Argonin") that i'm logged in # never joined before so physically i couldn't do anything wrong to get blocked I think that's just a mistake or not enough specified IP block. Now i'm looking forward for your response. Thanks! * Screenshot 1 * Screenshot 2 Argonin (talk) 14:51, December 27, 2018 (UTC) : I'm not Noreplyz, but there's a single entry in the block list matching KiwiIRC in #wikia-vstf (and #cvn-wikia bans reflect the bans from that channel): * #wikia-vstf: *!*@gateway/web/cgi-irc/kiwiirc.com/*$##you_have_got_to_be_kidding on Fri Aug 24 03:52:19 2018 by asimov.freenode.net : I'm not sure if this covers you, but you could probably try a different IRC client, such as IRCCloud, or getting an @unaffiliated cloak. : -- Cube-shaped 17:52, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks for help! Argonin (talk) 18:01, December 27, 2018 (UTC) MCCW Hey, Noreplyz. Thanks for your help in MCCW just now! I see you have taken care of the vandalism. But how can we possibly deal with him? He just comes back with more and more socks every round, and the wiki stops editing for like two times a day. Triarch (talk) 08:42, January 2, 2019 (UTC) :Hey there, there's not much other than to block, revert and ignore. I've updated the abuse filter to hopefully trigger on more of the troll's edits. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 09:00, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! Just wondering if there are other ways to solve this Mandroid problem. Triarch (talk) 09:26, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Block discussion I am here to discuss my block. I have not sent any "inappropriate messages". I am only accusing a user for being a communist since he is censoring everything I wrote in another wiki. And, why are you removing my blog post as well? Please make a right choice for this. Emeul02 (talk) 01:33, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, your messages to Tabuu5 and Wolfman5580 were not appropriate. We do not allow strong language on Community Central, and they were definitely not polite. We're happy for you to appeal the ban, but not in the way you have done so. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 01:38, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry for the strong language, but they did so too, in live chat, and why would you remove my blog post? It is completely polite and nothing inappropriate.Emeul02 (talk) 01:39, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I took a look at the conversation you had in chat - you and the other users were kicked for continuing to talk about it. I removed the blog as it would cause drama and isn't the sort of blogs we typically want on Central. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 01:56, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Wait, but I haven't done much wrong about my blog post. I was not causing drama, I was talking about facts and a brief discussion on my experience in that wiki. And it did not violate ToU. Emeul02 (talk) 01:58, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Help In Regards To Certain Inquires Hello Noreplyz, i believed we spoke a over a year ago over this very matter. I am interested in helping various communities by becoming a global discussions moderator. I have been a member of Fandom for 6+ years and have served as a moderator for about half a year. And have helped various users throughout various communities. I believed you gave a link to summit a request but i seem to have misplaced it. Get back to me whenever you can. UndergroundLemmy 08:15, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :Hey there, please regarding this. Global Discussions Moderators are selected by Fandom Staff. [[User:Noreplyz|'no']][[User talk:Noreplyz|'replyz']] 08:21, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Much Obliged UndergroundLemmy (talk) 08:39, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Wiki report Hey, my friend was using my account when the Ana Tremaine page was reported. Super sorry for bothering you guys. �� :Okay. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 05:24, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for my friend's report... Hey, my friend was using my account when the Ana Tremaine article was reported, and I know it shouldn't have been a problem, so I am really sorry that she bothered you and the people who handle reports. ThatMeepViolet (talk) 18:47, January 27, 2019 (UTC)ThatMeepViolet Edit... never mind I see my previous message was sent CC block Hi Noreplyz, do you think you can please reduce the block you put on my account in Community Central? 6 months is a long time...The Ultimate Pain (talk) 21:43, February 18, 2019 (UTC)The Ultimate Pain :Hi, 6 months comes from the number of times you have been previously blocked, as well as the severity of your messages you sent to various users on Central. I'm therefore unwilling to change the block duration for now. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 23:47, February 18, 2019 (UTC) When, may I ask? The Ultimate Pain (talk) 00:15, February 19, 2019 (UTC)The Ultimate Pain :A reasonable time would be a month or more from now. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 00:34, February 19, 2019 (UTC) It has been a month, Noreplyz The Ultimate Pain (talk) 15:49, March 21, 2019 (UTC)The Ultimate Pain Applemasterexpert Wiki Hello. There is a vandal who kept vandalizing me wiki and changing IP address every time I blocked the accounts. Can you please watch my wiki for a while and probably set up an AbuseFilter? My wiki is vandalized and the vandal's edit causes my browser to crash multiple times to view the history. Thank you. and here's the link to my wiki — Applemasterexpert (talk) 21:24, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I'll keep an eye out. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 22:08, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Uh, hey Hey Noreplyz, since I was blocked on CC, I'm not allowed to create a new wiki! I wanted to create a personal wiki but I'm not able to. May you suggest a solution? Gilben 18:25, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :Hey there, you'll need to wait for the few days remaining before creating your new wiki. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 02:31, March 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Unfair. Really unfair. I have done what I wanted though. Gilben 23:09, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Inappropriate pics in Community Central Hello Please delete two pics made by the long-term abuser "SquidwardPepe". Sophoedp failed to delete 2 inappropriate pics made by User:Rctctrrctr6c. --TokihikoH11 (talk) 22:22, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :She didn't fail to delete them, it's a Fandom bug when you mass delete files that they do not always delete properly. Since Sophiedp was the one who performed the deletions, it would be more courteous to message her about it. However, they are deleted now though. Odd story to explain Apparently, some user has created a Wiki named after himself, and it is showing pages, in which some contain unauthorized exposure on personal information. To make matters worse, ThePokémonGamer, outside of Fandom, owns two YouTube accounts, NintendoGamingHD and VideoGameCollectionHD. Both YouTube accounts that he owns is used for flagging other users videos for copyright infringement, and it has nothing to do with Nintendo or any other third party company. Once the claims are successful, it could be a potential DDoS by tricking YouTube into terminating the victim's account. Unaware of the accountant's doings, they say that making false and fraudulent copyright claims is a violation of YouTube's terms of use, and could lead to the termination of the claimant's account, not the victim's. Even my YouTube channel suffered the same fate as both accounts, NGHD and VGCHD, did what was wrong. I know you're a VSTF member and an admin, but if you could please, I have a request. I would like you to look into every page and article on this Wiki, and see if you can recruit the site staff into shutting it down. It would be much appreciated. Thank you for your support. VideoGamePhenom (talk) 18:27, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there, unfortunately I cannot do anything about this - VSTF do not handle these kinds of situations. You should , and provide them with links to any places where there has been leaked personal information (whether the page was deleted or still exists). A quick note - Fandom can't do anything about YouTube disputes, and you will need to speak to someone from YouTube or from their community support. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 23:36, March 10, 2019 (UTC) fr.Halopedia Hello You forgot to revert page move vandalism in halo.fandom.com/fr . All page move made by TokioHotelH11 must be reverted. --TokihikoH11 (talk) 07:10, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, sorry - the script I was using did not work and I didn't doublecheck. I will look again later today. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 08:59, April 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Reverted the move vandalism now. Thanks. [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 11:29, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Report Form Whenever I clicked the "Report Vandalism", "Report Spam" Button, etc. they kept telling me that I need to log in when I actually was logged on. I did sign out and log back in, but it was still popping up this message. Can you identify the problem? — Applemasterexpert (talk) 11:30, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :Hey there, sorry! I've added a fix, and it's waiting for JS review. Thanks! [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 12:14, April 23, 2019 (UTC)